


Gloves Gets Stuck In a Porta-Potty

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, These two are such dorks, This is probably OOC, for my friend who complains about me writing angst, my bad-, too bad you’re flustered in this lol, “The king never gets flustered”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: All Gloves wanted to do, was use the damn restroom. He’d been holding it in since Team Gloves had gotten to the fair, and when he finally found a portable bathroom, Half-Rim blocked him in.
Relationships: Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Gloves Gets Stuck In a Porta-Potty

**Author's Note:**

> This is,,, okay. It’s not really bad, but i won’t say its good either ://
> 
> Anyways,,,
> 
> I spell Prince’s name like Prinz because I can and I’m too lazy to change it at this point-
> 
> Enjoyyy (or don’t lol)

“Alright, guys lets-...”

Gloves trailed off as the door didn’t open. The green-toned inkling laughed nervously, pushing onto the door harder.

“Hey, I think I’m stuck, guys! Guys?!”

He heard monotone laughing entwined with giggles. His eyes widened when he realized they had blocked him in on purpose. How had he not noticed? Gloves began to try and throw himself at the door. It wouldn’t budge.

“Half-Rim!! Help me?! Please?!”

“...no...”

Gloves managed to look through the little window on the wall and saw his team leaving.

“HAAAALF!!! STRAAAPPSS!!! CLIIIIP!!!”

Defeated, Gloves slumped against the only semi-clean wall. 

“What did I do...?”

He put his hand underneath his chin and began to think. Then, Gloves remembered.

“Oh...right...I broke half’s glasses haha...”

Pouting, Gloves pulled out his squid phone.

“OH C’MON!!”

His grip tightened when his squid phone displayed a no battery symbol. He was sure he wasn’t on it the entire drive. He groaned and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

“Stupid glasses...”

...

Emperor's face scrunched up in disgust. He turned to Prinz, who was staring in awe at the filthy place commoners call a fair.

"Really, Prinz? Here? We could've gone somewhere more...fitting for our class..."

Eging Jr. came and hooked an arm over the king, who promptly took it off.

"Chill out, Emp. It makes the kid happy."

N-Pacer nodded in agreement, her eyes never leaving Prinz's whereabouts. Emperor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I will tolerate it...just for Prinz."

Eging Jr. slapped Emperor's back. He ignored the icy glare and simply smiled.

"That's the spirit!"

Emperor recovered from stumbling a bit and sighed. He had to go to the restroom, all the sparkling water from the drive coming back to haunt him.

"Prinz?"

The sunshine child turned to face his brother, stars in his eyes from his excitement.

"Yes, brother?"

"Where's the restroom?"

"Oh, it's-"

The color drained from Prinz's face. His brother was not going to like the bathroom.

____

"No! Absolutely not! I will not use this... this capsule as some replacement for a restroom!"

Emperor was throwing a small fit upon seeing the line of four porta-potties. The other three tried to tell him it's the only way as there were no other forms of toiletries, but the king was NOT having it. 

"You three are insane if I was to let you let me go into one of those monstrosities! I don't even know where they have been to get that dirty!"

N-Pacer opened her mouth to explain, but a yell came from the farthest porta-potty.

"Hey! When you're done throwing a tantrum, do you mind letting me out?! My friends blocked me in here like thirty minutes ago!"

Emperor's pacing stopped. Oh, he was even more pissed. How dare someone call his reasonable outbreak a tantrum?! Stomping over to the source of the voice, Emperor turned the porta-potty with one sharp motion, forgetting that even the outside had some muck on it. Sticking it to the cephalopod was all that mattered at the moment.

...

"W-Woah!"

Gloves did his best to stay up from the spin of the small space. The door flung open, and he blushed a bright green as he realized the cephalopod he had yelled at was Emperor. Oh, he was in it deep, huh? Gloves gripped his forearm and closed his eyes to prepare for the yelling he was surely getting. 

It never came.

Gloves opened his eyes slowly and noticed the king was blushing his gold color, seemingly frozen in time. 

"H-H..I-I..."

Gloves was confused at Emperor's reaction, he thought the gold toned inkling would have chopped off his head like medieval humans did. And...did he just stutter? Noticing the daze the king was in, the splat dualie user waved a hand in front of the enperry dualie user. Emperor had shook his head a bit after and glared at Gloves. Gloves cowered back a bit as he prepared himself again. 

"How dare you..."

"I'm sorry your majesty I didn'-"

"How dare you make my mind go fuzzy."

Gloves took a double take.

"Wait... w ha t?"

A bigger blush appeared on Emperor's face. Emperor took a hold of one of Gloves’s hands and pulled him out of the porta-potty. 

“M-my king? What are you...?”

“Hush commoner. You are to accompany me.”

Gloves chuckled under his breath.

“Is this your weird way of asking me out?”

“...yes.”

Gloves grinned and shook his head.

“Lead the way.”

__...__

“Did my brother really just ditch us?”

“...yep...”

“Why do we let him lead us again?”

“N-Pacer!”

“What?”

“Can you two stop fighting?”

“...fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This carnival/fair isn’t where Wahoo is, it was one of those set up ones, that’s why there’s no official restroom buildings. 
> 
> Hey at least Half-Rim didn’t tilt it. Had that happen to me...not fun.
> 
> Anyways,,,
> 
> As usual 
> 
> Stay Fresh Off the Hook!


End file.
